First Love
by JenJen16
Summary: Here's the final chapter of my 3 parter S+S mush fic, enjoy!
1. Part 1 : Admittance & the Aftermath

Disclaimer: Sadly I've lost the lawsuit battle with Clamp so Cardcaptor Sakura no longer belongs to me

Disclaimer: Sadly I've lost the lawsuit battle with Clamp so Cardcaptor Sakura no longer belongs to me.

A.N.- Hey minna-san! This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fic, but please don't turn away yet! This fic is totally S+S, though I have to warn you it is filled to the brim with sap and mush. Folks with diabetes and those faint of heart should be dually warned. I will not be held responsible for the sugar overload. Well, enjoy, most of the WAFF in this part is at the end, the next and final part will have way more sap than this. Please read and **review** !!!!!!!!!!

Part 1

"Admittance & the Aftermath"

By: JenJen16

Sakura sighed as she skated to school for the last day of sophomore classes. Li-kun and Tomoyo-chan would be waiting for her to go to the last day assembly, and she was already running late. Sakura was extra nervous today, and for a really good reason. Today she was finally going to admit her feelings for Syaoran-chan. Sakura smiled at the nickname she had bestowed upon him in her mind. ' It's going to be so hard telling him.' Sakura thought nervously. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll ruin our friendship forever!' Shaking that thought away with resolution, she calmed herself by picturing him in her mind. His deep green aura, his tousled brown hair, those deep amber eyes that you could get lost in. Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts as she crashed into someone and fell to the pavement, the person she had hit falling on top of her. Sakura opened her eyes as a familiar voice let out a groan on top of her. Amber clashed with emerald as Sakura realized that the person she'd just crashed into was none other than her secret love, Li Syaoran. " Gomen...gomen nasaii Li-kun!" Sakura squeaked, her face turning pink. "Are you alright?" Syaoran replied, cheeks also flushed a pink hue as he stood up and offered her his hand. "I'm fine, sorry for crashing into you, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura said, brushing herself off. "I don't mind..." Syaoran mumbled under his breath, eyes on Sakura. "Did you say something?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked up startled, " Ah no, I just said that it was ok, you don't have to be sorry about crashing into me, it wasn't really all your falt...anyway, we'd better hurry if we want to get to the assembly." Sakura nodded, and Syaoran and she hurried to the school building and went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran and Sakura walked towards the auditorium doors. "You go in and find Tomoyo, I have something I need to do first." Syaoran said, turning to look at Sakura. "Alright, I'll save you a seat ok?" Sakura replied with a smile. "Alright, see ya!" Sakura entered the auditorium and Syaoran took off toward his locker. As he dialed the combination, his thoughts drifted to his cherry blossom. 'God, she looks so beautiful today in that pink summer dress, it matches her aura perfectly...' Reaching inside his locker, he pulled out a small pink box with a matching lid. Today he was finally going to tell her that he loved her. 'I can't go on being "just friends" any longer. He had felt this way about her since the first day he met her, but he hadn't identified the feeling as love until much later. Today he was going to throw all the cards on the table (A.N.- no pun intended ~_^) and hope she felt the same. Glancing at his watch, he shut his locker and started down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura watched for Syaoran then waved him over to her when he came into the auditorium. She had saved him a seat right next to her as promised. He sat down next to her and gave a small smile to her and Tomoyo, who was sitting on Sakura's other side, a small still-frame camera in hand. The lights went out and the principal walked on to the stage. He gave a long speech about being safe this summer and about signing up for classes next year. As the principal droned on, the only thing Sakura and Syaoran could focus on was the casual brushing of their arms between the seats, which was causing both of them to blush a fierce red color in the darkened room. Caught up in the enjoyment of being so close together for so long, the assembly went by and was over in a flash. As the final bell rang for the end of school, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran started the long walk home. Tomoyo could tell how both Sakura and Syaoran felt by the twin shades of crimson on their faces, and silently cursed herself for not bringing her video camera to capture this totally kawaii moment. ' Well, ' Tomoyo thought, ' I can do the next best thing, they both just need a push in the right direction, plus I can work on my acting skills.' Coming to a halt, Tomoyo put a panicked expression on her face and looked at her watch. "Oh no, I forgot to meet my mom for an outing at my house, I'm so late! Sorry to leave in a rush like this!" Tomoyo turned to leave. "But Tomoyo-chan, you told me you would go to the park with me today!?!" Sakura said with a look of confusion on her face. " Gomen Sakura-chan, hey Li-kun, why don't you take Sakura to the park ne? Ja guys!" and with that, Tomoyo took off down the street (in the wrong direction from her house), leaving Sakura and Syaoran to themselves." So, Li-kun, would you like to come with me to the park?" Sakura asked with her head down to hide her embarrassed face. "Uh...sure Sakura-san, let's go." Syaoran replied. " I have something to tell you." "Really? What is it?" Sakura asked curiously. "You'll see, come on." And with that they took off towards the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching their destination, Sakura found a nice bench to rest on and sat down next to Syaoran. "Ok, so what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked her curiosity getting the best of her. "Well, Syaoran started, pulling the small pink box out of his backpack, " first I wanted to give you this." He said, blushing a deep red. Sakura took the present from him and slowly opened the lid to reveal a pink cherry blossom charm on a thin silver chain. "Oh wow, this is the most beautiful present anyone has ever gotten me, Arigatou, Li-kun!" Sakura said, slipping the chain around her neck. "Sakura, the thing that I've been wanting to tell you is this. Ever since the first day we met, I've had this feeling. I get it when I look at your beautiful face, hear your musical laughter, and especially when you smile. This feeling has gotten so strong that I can't hold it in anymore. I love you, Sakura-chan, more than anything in this world." Syaoran bowed his head, waiting for the rejection he knew was coming, but it never came. He lifted his gaze to see Sakura sitting there with tears in her eyes, a smile of pure joy on her face. " I....I love you too Syaoran-chan, so much! Aishiteru!" Syaoran reached over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as his heart sang at her returned confession of love, and at the sound of her nickname for him. He reached down and lifted Sakura's face up to his, and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura immediately responded to this, pressing her lips to his hungrily, wrapping her arms from his waist to his neck. Syaoran's hands buried themselves into Sakura's auburn locks. Finally they had to break apart for lack of air. Each breathing heavily, Syaoran kept busy by planting kisses along Sakura's jawline, as Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Syaoran-chan, I've been wanting to tell you how I felt for so long, but I was afraid of ruining our friendship." Syaoran hugged Sakura alittle closer. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, we're together now, and I plan on never letting you go, if it's all the same to you, Sakura-chan." Sakura just giggled and buried her face in the crook of Syaoran's neck, while Syaoran planted butterfly kisses in her hair. "I love you, Syaoran-chan." "And I you, my sweet cherry blossom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Continued in Part 2 "Syaoran & Sakura's first date, Tomoyo secret video and Touya's revenge!"

* Please review! I'll need at least 5 reviews to put out the next part, so tell me what ya think! (hehe, I'm so evil) Also, check out my good friend Kousei's fics if you're into mushy fics!!!!! Ja ne Minna-san!!!!  


JenJen


	2. Part 2 : Sakura & Syaoran's first date, ...

Disclaimer: I have appealed the court's decision, but for now Clamp still owns Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I have appealed the court's decision, but for now Clamp still owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

A.N.- Hi minna-san! Arigatou for giving such a huge response to my little fic. Here's the second part as promised, with just as much sap and mush as the first part (probably even more so ~_^!) So sit back, relax, and please R&R!!!!!

Part 2

"Syaoran & Sakura's first date, Tomoyo's secret video!"

By: JenJen16

*~~A few hours later~~*

"Syaoran-chan, what time is it?" Sakura asked, breaking their kiss. "It's about 6:30, why?" Syaoran replied, giving Sakura a slightly confused look. "I have to get back to my house, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, since Otou-san is out of town." Sakura said, reluctantly loosening her embrace around Syao-chan's neck, and leaving her comfortable spot on his lap. "Ugh..are you sure you have to go now? Touya can make his own dinner!" Syaoran grumbled, trying vainly to keep her close to him, then reluctantly letting go also, making sure to keep a good hold on her hand. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Sakura said, standing up. "You don't want to leave me yet, right?" Syaoran nodded, also standing. "Well then, why don't you come home with me and have dinner? It can be like a...like a.." Sakura stuttered, glancing at her feet and blushing. "Like a first date?" Syaoran finished for her, lifting her face up to his and gave her a cute, heart-melting smile. "Yeah, exactly." Sakura replied with a small smile as well, "Our first date." The two shared a small peck on the lips, then joined hands and started walking down the sidewalk to Sakura's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ring ring* *Ring ring* Kero slowly woke up from his nap, (which included dreams of chocolate pudding) at the sound of Sakura's cell phone ringing. Picking up the phone, he knew immediately with his guardian beast intuition (A.N. - and caller id, hehehe ^_^) that the person calling was Tomoyo. "Moshi moshi Tomoyo-san, what's up?" Kero practically yawned into the phone. "Hi Kero-chan, is Sakura-chan back yet?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. " Um, no Tomoyo-san, Sakura's not here yet, why do you ask?" Kero said, getting slightly suspicions at Tomoyo's tone of voice. "Oh, no reason, hey, do you think I could come over? I want to surprise Sakura with something." Tomoyo asked as innocently as she could. "Sure Tomoyo-san, I don't see why not, but bring some chocolate pudding with you, I'm all out, k?" Kero replied. "Great! I'll be right over, and I'll bring ya some pudding!, ja Kero-chan!" Tomoyo squealed before abruptly hanging up. "Ja!" Kero mumbled to himself, turning off the phone and then flying back to his drawer, yawning loudly. "I'll just take 5 more minutes of sleep, just 5 more minu-" *snore* 

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Tomoyo was busy charging her camera batteries. "Hehehe, this is gonna be so KAWAII!" Loading her bag up with her equipment and a box of instant chocolate pudding, Tomoyo set out to capture the best S+S moment of a lifetime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura and Syaoran got to the front porch of her house, Syaoran started to glance around the yard nervously for signs of Touya, Sakura's overprotective brother, who also happened to hate Syaoran's guts. "Hey, Syaoran-chan, don't worry, I won't let Onii-chan be mean to you." Sakura said, squeezing Syaoran's hand. "It's ok Sakura, I can handle myself, " Syaoran looked at her and smiled, pulling her closer for another kiss. "Just as long as he doesn't call me a Chinese-" "GAKI!" Touya yelled, as he opened the front door, catching Sakura and Syaoran in a very compromising situation. "Onii-chan, calm down, Syaoran is my boyfriend now, it's o-" A small vein in Touya's head popped out at the word "boyfriend", and just before he could lunge to strangle Syaoran, Yukito came up behind him and held Touya back. " Hi Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, I can see you guys might like some time alone, so To-ya and I are just gonna go out for a bite to eat, then we're gonna stay at my house, so you don't have to cook for us, k?" Without giving Sakura a chance to answer, Yukito was already halfway down the sidewalk, a struggling Touya in tow. Down the street you could here Touya yelling the words "Gaki and death." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief at not having to battle with Touya tonight, and started to focus on the fact that he and Sakura would be alone in her house tonight. (A.N.- I know what you're thinking, get your minds out of the gutter, it's a PG fic remember?) Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him into the family room of her house. "Well, I guess I should go start some dinner then, wait here a sec." Syaoran let go of her hand and plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV, killing time while his cherry blossom was in the kitchen. ' This has to be the best day of my life.' He thought with a smile. Sakura walked into the kitchen and pulled a pan out to cook some curry. As she prepared it, she took notice of a pan in the sink with the remains of chocolate pudding in it. 'That's funny, I thought we were out of pudding, oh well I wonder what Syaoran and I will think of to do after we eat...' A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the warm embrace from Syaoran-chan would wrap her in for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A smile tugged at the corner's of Tomoyo's lips as she watched Sakura and Syaoran's actions from her hiding place in the hall closet. 'I'm glad I got here in enough time to set up those hidden cameras.' Tomoyo thought to her self evilly. She and Kero-chan (who had been lured into silence by chocolate pudding) were sitting in front of a bank of TV monitors, watching the action unfold. "Uh, Tomoyo-san, don't you think the tiny microphones in the couch cushions and infa-red lighting was alittle much?" Kero asked, sweatdropping. Tomoyo wasn't paying attention. "KAWAII!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran sat together on the couch facing each other, each finishing a bowl of curry that Sakura had made for dinner. Setting his bowl aside, Syaoran leaned back, lazily watching Sakura finish her meal. Sakura finished, then started to get up to put the dishes away, only to be caught around the waist by Syaoran. "Syaoran-chan, I have to put the dishes away!" Sakura said, trying feebly to get up, but not really wanting to. "You can put them away later, koishii." Syaoran replied, giving Sakura a cute look and tugged lightly on her arm. "Alright, Syao-chan, I guess they can wait." Sakura sighed exaggeratedly, sitting back down. " Better." Syaoran said smiling, pulling Sakura closer and lowering his head down, closing his eyes for a kiss. He sat for about 30 seconds, eyes closed, then opened them to find Sakura looking at him, trying hard to keep from giggling. "Syao-chan, you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless, hahaha!!!" Sakura gasped before breaking into more gleeful laughter. "Oh, koishii, you think this if funny? I'll show you funny!" With that Syaoran grabbed his girlfriend around the waist, pulled her into his lap and started tickling her with a vengeance, causing her to laugh harder and uncontrollably. "Hahaha...Syao-chan...hahaha....sorry...hahaha....I'll be good now....I promise...hahaha...just stop tickling hahaha!" " Alright my love, I'll stop on one condition." Syaoran replied grinning. "Hehehe...what?" Sakura said, still giggling. Syaoran smiled evilly. "You have to kiss me whenever I want you to for the rest of the night.""Hmmmm...let me think about that for a second Syao-chan." Sakura said, immediately bursting into another fit of giggles as Syaoran started to tickle her again. "Ok, ok...your wish is granted." Sakura said, sitting up in Syaoran's lap and putting her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. "Hmmm..I think I'm going to enjoy being your boyfriend, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said teasingly before covering her lips with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kissing Syao-chan, in Sakura's point of view, was like floating on a cloud of ecstasy. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet, she was soaring the heavens cloaked in Syaoran's deep green aura, his lips tasting like a mixture of chocolate and strawberries. How she had ever survived without his touch she did not know, but she knew now that she would never have to live without it again. Kissing Sakura-koishii, in Syaoran's point of view, was like sinking into a warm pool. He felt such love and comfort, more emotions than he had ever gotten from the clan or his mother and sisters. She tasted to him like vanilla and cherry, and he wanted to stay like this forever. After about an hour or two of kissing and cuddling, they, fell asleep on the couch, Syaoran sprawled along the length of the couch with Sakura curled up on top of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kero was being flung around the room as Tomoyo danced around the small space with tears in her eyes. Kero had to keep both his hands over her mouth to keep Sakura and Syaoran from hearing her shouts of "KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo continued to dance around the room, until, she heard Kero give a shout behind her. "Look at the outside monitor!" Tomoyo turned to the TV to see a very angry Touya put his key into the locked front door. "Uh-oh, We gotta warn Sakura!" Unfortunately, Kero and Tomoyo forgot that they were in a closet, and as they both turned to run for the living room, they smashed into the door head on, effectively knocking them both out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now there was no one left to save Sakura and Syaoran from the wrath of her very angry onii-chan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*To be continued*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehehe....Sorry for being so evil ^ _^ ! Want to see what happens next? Tune in for the 3rd part of First Love - "Touya's Revenge and the Unexpected savior" To see this part, once again I will need at least 5 reviews to get the next part out! Thankies for readin', I hope ya like it so far! Ja ne minna-san

*JenJen


	3. Part 3 : Touya's revenge and the Unexpec...

Disclaimer: See Parts 1 & 2

Disclaimer: See Parts 1 & 2!

A.N.- Hey minna-san! Here's the 3rd and final part of First Love. Arigatou for the very enthusiastic response! This part has a lot more action than the previous, but the last scene will be very sappy. I hope you enjoy, and please R & R!

Part 3

"Touya's revenge and the Unexpected Savior"

By: JenJen16

Touya cursed to himself as he pulled the key out of the lock to look at it. 'Leave it to Yuki to give me the wrong set of keys while trying to rush me out of the house.' Looking at the keys to his father's university office, he let out a frustrated growl and banged his fist against the door. ' Guess there goes my idea of sneaking up on the Chinese Gaki.' Touya thought as he rang the doorbell. "Sakura, it's after midnight, I know you're in there so open up! I forgot my keys!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* "Huh? What? What's that noise?" Syaoran grumbled, opening his eyes sleepily to the sound of the doorbell ringing. It was then that he noticed the warm pressure on top of him and looked down to see a sleeping Sakura on his chest. *Bang Bang* "Sakura, it's after midnight, I know you're in there so open up! I forgot my keys!" The pounding at the front door and the angry yell jolted Sakura out of her peaceful sleep from a very familiar voice. Sakura let out a panicked yelp and jumped off the couch. "It's Onii-chan!" It took Syaoran about 2 seconds to register that information. "Oh no!" He started to look around frantically for his sword on instinct, then remembered that he had left it at home. "What am I gonna do, if he catches me here after midnight, your brother will kill me!" Syaoran said, now completely in panic mode. Another bang on the door jolted Sakura into action. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran full speed down the hallway towards the hall walk-in closet. "Hide in here, I'll come let you out when the coast is clear k?" Sakura whispered hurriedly, pushing Syaoran into the closet. "Alright" Syaoran whispered in reply, closing the door. Sakura walked over to the front door and unlocked the deadbolt, straightening her shirt and hair at the same time. "Jeez Kaijuu took you long enough!" Toe grumbled, walking into the entranceway as Sakura closed the front door. "That Gaki went home right?" Touya asked looking at the couch pillows on the floor and the dinner dishes on the coffee table. Sakura let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe, of course Syaoran left already, it's after midnight, and he is not a gaki!" "Fine, fine, whatever Kaijuu." Touya replied with a wave of his hand. He then turned around and started walking back down the hallway. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked in an alarmed voice as Touya stopped in front of the closet. "I have to put my jacket away, I'm not planning on sleeping in it." Touya said, removing his jacket and reaching for the doorknob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Syaoran was pushed into the closet to hide, he slammed the door closed and immediately tripped and fell over a large lump on the floor. Groaning inwardly and trying to stay as quiet as possible, he turned on the closet light to reveal what he had tripped over. On the floor of the closet were both Tomoyo and Kero out cold. Looking to his left, he looked at a literal wall of tv's and surveillance equipment. From the TV camera's he could see outside on the front porch, the living room, the kitchen, the front hallway, and Sakura's room. 'I cannot believe Tomoyo would set all this up just to spy on Sakura and me.' Syaoran thought shaking his head. He glanced down at the "stuffed animal", who was also knocked out. 'I can't believe Kero helped her!' Then Syaoran caught sight of 3 large bowls that had once been filled with chocolate pudding. 'Well, I take that back, I can believe Kero would help her.' Syaoran let out a sigh, took a glance back at the TV surveillance, then did a double take as he saw on the hall monitor Touya reaching for the door handle of the closet he was hiding in! 'This can't be good.' Syaoran thought as he braced himself to be discovered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, zooming in front of the closet door and snatching Touya's jacket out of his hand. "You look tired Onii-chan, how about I hang up your jacket for you." Sakura said quickly, pasting an innocent look on her face. Touya raised an eyebrow. "That's ok Kaijuu, I can put it away myself." Touya replied, reaching for his jacket back. "No! I insist, plus I still have to clean up the dishes and the living room, so this won't be a problem at all. You look exhausted, plus, don't you have to work tomorrow?" Sakura replied, crossing her fingers. "Well...I guess I am tired, ok see ya in the morning." Touya said, then started to walk towards the stairs. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and opened the closet door. "That was really, really close!" Sakura sighed, taking Syaoran's hand and pulling him out of the closet. "I thought that we were toast for a second there, you did an awesome job Sakura-chan." Syaoran replied, giving Sakura a peck on the cheek. "Hey, what's all this?" Sakura asked, looking at the surveillance equipment and Tomoyo out cold on the floor with Kero next to her. "Ugh...did anyone get the number of that bus?" Kero groaned, deciding to wake up. Sakura kneeled down and shook Tomoyo gently to wake her up. " Ugh...that hurt." Tomoyo groaned, rubbing the red mark on her forehead. Tomoyo opened her eyes to see a glaring Syaoran and Sakura. "He he he, Konban-wa Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" "Tomoyo, don't you think that you've taken your filming just a tad too far?" Sakura asked, gesturing to the TV monitors. "Gomen Sakura-chan, I just wanted to capture the kawaii moment." Tomoyo replied. "Well, I guess I can forgive you this time." Sakura sighed, offering Tomoyo a hand up. "Arigatou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed, giving Sakura a big hug. "What do you have to say for yourself, stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked, glaring at Kero. "Hey, don't call me that you Chinese Gaki! I was just doing Tomoyo-san a favor!" Kero yelled back, glaring daggers at Syaoran. "Yeah, whatever, you got bribed with chocolate pudding!" Syaoran shot back. Having no replay, all Kero could do was glare back. It was then that Touya decided to come back down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, I forgot to tell you to make sure to lock the fron-" Touya stopped mid-sentence as he saw Tomoyo, Sakura, and the Chinese Gaki standing in the front hallway. "What is going on here? I thought you said that Gaki had gone home!?" Touya growled, preparing to lunge at Syaoran. "Touya, I can explain. I...I..Ah well..." Sakura stuttered, seeing no way out of this mess. Syaoran put his arm around her supportively, and glared right back at Touya. Touya's face turned purple as he saw this gesture, and charged full speed at Syaoran, ready to knock his lights out. Touya lunged, then stopped dead in his tracks as Kero flew in front of him, blocking his path. "Just calm down!" Kero yelled, getting in Touya's face. Touya was completely pole-axed. "Did...did that thing just talk?" Touya stuttered in disbelief. "Yes, I did!" Kero said, a stern look on his face. "That's what I thought." Touya replied. His eyes suddenly rolled back in his head into his head as he fell over backwards in a dead faint from shock. "Touya!" Sakura gasped, kneeling down to check on him. "He's out cold, Sakura" Syaoran said. "He'll be ok." "Well, we can't just leave him here." Tomoyo said. "Sakura, why don't you use the Power card to carry him to his room, then when he wakes up, he'll think this was a dream." Kero said, smiling to himself at having such a good plan. "Good idea, Kero-chan." Sakura replied. She pulled out the Power card. "Power card, give me the strength to carry Touya! Release and dispel!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kami-sama that was close." Sakura sighed, putting her wand and the power card on to her bed. "Yeah, really." Kero agreed, yawning heavily. "I'm gonna turn in now, eating all that pudding has made me sleepy." Kero waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Syaoran, then flew over to his drawer and fell asleep. "Yeah, I guess I should be going too." Tomoyo said, grabbing her coat (and the video surveillance tape) and opening the front door. "I'll call ya tomorrow Sakura-chan! Ja Li-kun!" "Ja Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called after Tomoyo as she started in the direction of her house. 'Hehehe, Tomoyo thought as she continued walking, I can watch this when I get home!' Tomoyo thought as she tucked the videotape into her coat pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well," Syaoran said wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist. "This was the most eventful first date I've ever experienced." Sakura smiled, snuggling closer into Syaoran's embrace. "Yeah, but I had fun, didn't you?" she replied. "Yeah, I did." Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura smiled into the kiss then opened her mouth to Syaoran's invitation, deepening the kiss hungrily. Syaoran gave an involuntary moan, enjoying the feeling of his cherry blossom and her sweetness. Coming up for air, Syaoran stroked Sakura's hair and hugged her tight as Sakura nuzzled his neck and ran her hand up and down his back. "Just think Syao-chan, we get to have a second date tomorrow!" Sakura giggled, looking up into Syaoran's eyes. "I can hardly wait koishii, but tomorrow, let's have the date at my place." Syaoran replied with a grin. "Alright." Was Sakura's soft reply. Just before their goodnight kiss, Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear. "Aishiteru, Syao-chan." "Aishiteru, Sakura-koishii." Syaoran replied, then crushed her lips with his own.

*~* Fin *~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this little 3 parter, I know this final part didn't have as much fluff in it, but I hope you still enjoyed. I'm thinking of doing a future sequel of S+S in college, so when you review, I would love your opinion on whether I should write one or not. Ja matte ne minna!

*JenJen


End file.
